Kiba and Me
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: Kiba OC. Haruhi is in love with the clueless Kiba. Kiba likes another girl, but when Kuro comes and starts hanging out with Haruhi 24/7 how will Kiba react? A little Gaara OC and SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba and Me

_Kiba OC_

Haruhi: Kiba you are so cool!

Kiba: *blush* really?

Haruhi: Yup!

Naruto: Hey Kiba whuzzup?

Kiba: Nothing much.

Haruhi: *smacks Naruto* you interrupted a precious moment between me and Kiba!

Naruto: Eh? Oh, well… you can always ask him out.

Haruhi: *punches Naruto in the face* It's not that freakin' easy!

Naruto: Ow!

Kiba: What are you guys whispering about?

Haruhi: Nothing!

Kiba: Disclaimer: She doesn't own them (she wishes though.) She does own Haruhi and some other characters that'll appear later on.

Haruhi's POV (normal):

I wanted to cry. I wasn't going to be able to see Kiba until he comes back from his mission. He has to escort a _female_ to her village. When he told me he seemed so excited. I just smiled and acted as if I didn't care, though I do. In my mind I was screaming angrily. Why did Tsunade have to send Kiba to escort the _girl_? I dug my nails in the chair I was sitting in. I clenched my teeth.

"Haruhi?" I looked up. Tsunade was smiling at me.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked. Tsunade rolled her eyes at my impoliteness to her. After all she is the Hokage.

"Please focus on healing the cat so it can go home. Stop thinking about Kiba for once in your life." Tsunade winked. Ugh, I hated it when she did that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved her off and stared at the cat in front of me. I focused on my chakra and closed my eyes. I moved my hands up and set them to where the cat was hurt and started the healing jutsu.

"Nice job!" Tsunade smiled. I held the cat in my arms. It snuggled into my chest. So cute! It reminded me of Akamaru and how he used to be snuggled in Kiba's jacket. Oh I miss Kiba so much! I groaned and decided I would head to Ichiraku's to get some ramen after dropping off the cat. Maybe it'll take Kiba off my mind.

"Hey Haruhi! It's been a while!" Teuchi the guy who runs Ichiraku's smiled.

"Hi!" I smiled back. He has known me since I was little. Kiba didn't really hang out when I was with him, but one day Kiba came and snapped at Teuchi. I had asked him why and he told me it wasn't any of my concern and left. So much for getting Kiba off my mind, I sighed.

"That it for today?" Teuchi asked. I had only gotten three bowls of ramen. I usually get ten or more, but I was just too depressed that Kiba was out with a _female._ I mean what if they start going out? What'll I do? Just sit back and watch the show? Hell no! I've got to confess, but he is always so clueless….

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not in the mood today." I told him sadly and walked to the training grounds. I saw Naruto and Sasuke holding hands as they threw a kunai at the same time towards a target. I watched them jealous because they got to be all lovey -dovey and all I get is a clueless Kiba who is out escorting some stupid _girl. _Oh how I wish he would love me back. I looked at the midnight sky. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Missing you,  
>The way you look me in the eyes,<br>The way you laugh, talk, smile  
>When I'm with you my heart pounds fast,<br>When we're apart my heart rips in two,  
>All my life I never thought I'd feel this way,<br>Laying on my bed, all alone in the dark, crying  
>Missing you…<br>I hug my pillow believing that it's you I know there is other people in the world,  
>But i don't want them i want you and only you.<br>One tear strolls down my cheek then another then another,  
>I won't stop this till you're right here by my side,<br>missing your smile, missing the things you do,  
>I sit on my bed,<br>Missing you…

I need you! I want you! and I'll feel this way until I have you!  
>You wipe away my tears,<br>You frighten away my fears.  
>My life is incomplete without you,<br>My heart is apart till I have you,  
>I pray, I wish, and dream till the day I'll be with you until then I'll be here,<br>Missing you…

(By some dude named Russel.)

I lay in bed crying. Why do I love Kiba?

3 weeks later…

Kiba is back! I quickly slid some clothes on and dashed out the door. When I got to Tsunade's office where Kiba was, I heard Kiba say something.

"Guess what? I found a girl that I like! She is really pretty and kind." Kiba smiled. My eyes widened and I clenched my fist. Akamaru saw me and jumped from Kiba's arms. I bent down on my knees and petted him. Kiba noticed me and smiled.

"Uh, hi Kiba how was the trip?" I smiled. It wasn't exactly my usual smile, but Kiba didn't notice.

"It was great! I met this girl and-!" I interrupted him.

"I heard about her," I said a little sharply. I smiled and stood up, "you can tell me more later." I strode out of the room leaving a surprised Kiba and a smirking Tsunade.

Kiba's POV:

I watched as Haruhi left. Why did she act like that when I mentioned a girl that I like? I stood there silently.

"Kiba, you should go after her. She didn't look too good." Tsunade's voice broke the silence. I glanced at her.

"Yeah, I guess I should." I dashed after Haruhi. I passed some guys and asked them if they had seen a girl with long brown hair with brown eyes and was wearing a black top with her ninja band around her waist along with some wicked short shorts with extra-long sock's. They shook their heads and said no. I went through who knows how many halls and sets of stairs till I found her. She was leaning up against a wall. She was crying.

**First chapter! It's kind of short isn't it? Maybe the disclaimer was to long… I don't know Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kuro

Haruhi: Kiba is so clueless!

Kiba: Nuh uh!

Haruhi: Yuh huh!

Kiba: Nuh uh!

Naruto: Disclaimer: She doesn't own them accept Haruhi, Kuro and maybe some others.

Normal POV:

I leaned against the wall with tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard footsteps and looked up. It was Kiba. He looked worried. I wiped the tears away and smiled. Kiba's face didn't change.

"Haruhi, why were you crying?" Kiba asked. I held onto my shorts.

"I was just sad because you got a crush before me." I lied. Kiba stared at me suspiciously. I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Okay…" Kiba gave a small smile and gestured for me to follow him. I did and we went to Ichiraku's.

"Haruhi, Kiba! Hi!" Teuchi smiled brightly. Kiba smiled.

"Uh, hi Teuchi." Kiba looked like was thinking of the snapping moment that he and Teuchi had, had.

"Hi." I said. Teuchi looked at me. He knew something was wrong and wanted to know. He looked at Kiba who was all smiles.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" Teuchi asked.

"Nope nothing!" I smiled a fake smile. I was still upset Kiba met a girl he likes.

"Guess what Teuchi I found a girl that I like!" Kiba stated happily. Teuchi glanced at me with a sad look. I brushed it off and ordered some ramen.

"You're paying Kiba. You made me cry." I said sarcastically. Kiba smiled.

"Oki doki!" Kiba made a movement towards his wallet. Teuchi grabbed his arm. Kiba turned his head and glared at Teuchi's hand.

"It's on the house so you don't have to get your wallet." Teuchi grinned. Kiba looked happy at that and Teuchi let go. I smiled at Teuchi for his kindness was great.

"I gotta go." I said after ten bowls of ramen. I got up and dashed home. I sat down thinking about how cheerful Kiba was when he talked about his new crush. I sighed sadly. Why is Kiba the one that I like? He is such a clueless dude. I stood up and grabbed a coke from my fridge and headed outside. On my way down the stairs I saw a guy playing with a kunai. When I passed him he grabbed my arm. I stopped surprised by the guy's sudden movement. I peered at him suspiciously.

"May I ask for directions to room 206?" he asked. I saw the kunai being swirled around by the handle by his pointer finger.

"Sure, but first tell me your name." I commanded. He grinned and put the kunai away.

"I'm Kuro, Kuro Ito." He said and followed me. It turns out we're neighbors. I left him at his door and transported to Tsunade's office. I didn't feel like walking anymore. When I got there Tsunade was scolding Shizune. When she noticed me she stopped. I strode over to her.

"Who is Kuro Ito?" I asked sternly dismissing the fact she was the Hokage as usual.

"Oh he is going to be working with you. He is very skilled with weapons and many other things. His parents died a couple days ago, so we will be taking care of him." Tsunade told me. I made a face. Why is he going to work with me!

"Why am I going to work with him?" I asked angrily. Tsunade tsked at my rudeness, but answered.

"That is classified information," Tsunade smirked, "sorry." She added sarcastically. I glared at her for a moment then sighed.

"Fine." I grunted. I was so having a horrible day.

When I arrived at the training grounds Tsunade told me to go to, I saw Kuro. He had a serious look on his face as he through the shuriken. I watched silently. After 30 minutes of him throwing weapons he finally noticed me. I waved. Kuro walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely. I shot him a look.

"I'm gonna be working with you." I said angrily and threw a kunai. Kuro caught it in midair. I looked at him slightly surprised. I backed up and threw a shuriken at him. He caught it easily. I clenched my teeth and whipped a kunai at him. He caught that in midair too, even though you could barely see it coming. I glared at him. He was smirking. Why was he satisfied? I twirled around throwing weapons right and left. Kuro caught each and every one. I stopped and started doing hand signs. I blew fire at him. He glanced at the fountain and used water jutsu to block my fireball jutsu.

"Just who are you." I panted after we did an hour of sending attacks at each other. He was sweating, but he wasn't really tired. Of course I was the one doing most of the moving. I stood up straight and gave him a serious look.

"I'm Kuro Ito." He said.

"Well no duh!" I said and threw my hands up in the air. He smirked and walked towards me.

"You're pretty cute." He teased. I whipped my head around and he was gone leaving a cloud of dust.

Next day…

"Hey Haruhi!" Kiba glomped me. I shoved him away playfully.

"What?" I chuckled. He was sitting like a dog. Kiba glanced behind me.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked pointing. I turned around. Kuro! He smirked at me. I glared at him.

"I'm Kuro Ito, nice to meet you." Kuro gave a twitchy smile. I elbowed him in the gut. He put his arms around his stomach and groaned. I laughed. He smiled and poked me teasingly. I poked him back harder. Then he poked me and I poked him back so on and so forth. Kiba watched as we teased each other. Kuro suddenly came behind me and started tickling me. I started laughing. After almost dying of laughter I slumped in his arms when he stopped.

"Kuro huh?" Kiba didn't look too happy. He pulled me away from Kuro and glared. I looked at him surprised.

"Who are you?" Kuro asked meeting his glare.

"I'm Haruhi's friend Kiba. You know you shouldn't touch woman so freely like that." Kiba growled. I just stood there stunned. Since when did Kiba act like this?

"Oh, jealous?" Kuro asked. Kiba turned a light shade of pink.

"No, I'm just looking after a friend." Kiba said staring at Kuro.

"Kiba can you let go?" I asked. Kiba and Kuro stared at each other.

"Fine I won't touch her so freely. Jeez you don't have to be so over-protective." Kuro sighed. Kiba let go of me. I grabbed their hands.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's!" I dragged them to Ichiraku's. Kuro didn't look too happy. Kiba and I happily ate our ramen while Kuro took his wallet out and started counting his money. I watched him as I slurped down my ramen. I looked at Teuchi.

"Another bowl please!" I called smiling. Teuchi shook his head smiling as he set another bowl down. I gave Kiba a challenging look. We started to gobble down our ramen as fast as we could.

…..

"I win!" I smacked Kiba's back. I noticed Kuro's eyes, They were a beautiful color. I smiled at him. He hmphed and went back to counting. I chuckled and looked at my ramen. I wonder who Kiba likes. I looked at Kiba. He was pouting because of his loss. When Kiba glanced at me I averted my eyes. Kiba grinned. I smacked his shoulder.

"Hey Kiba!" I glanced to where the voice was coming from. It was a girl.

**How was that? I think its longer than the last chapter! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rival and the Moment

Kiba: Haruhi!

Haruhi: What!

Kiba: I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!

Haruhi: I accept your challenge!

Naruto: Disclaimer: Again she doesn't own them except Haruhi, Kuro, Akie, Fuji, Fu and maybe some others that might come in later.

Normal POV:

I stared at the girl. She had shoulder length creamy blonde hair. Her eyes were green and she was wearing pants and a t-shirt. Is she ninja? I saw a ninja band tied around her arm. So she is a ninja. Wait! How does she know Kiba. I glanced at Kiba who was blushing. My eyes widened. Is this the girl he likes? I gulped. She is pretty… I noticed Kuro's glare.

"Akie what are you doing here?" Kuro yelled at the girl called Akie. She winced. I looked from Kuro to Akie. I guess they look alike.

"Onii-san!" Akie looked surprised. Yup, he's her brother.

"Akie why are you here? I told you to say with Grandma!" Kuro exclaimed. Akie jumped back at his loudness.

"I'm sorry Onii-san but I had to see you because Grandma is terribly ill and nobody would help me." She lowered her head.

"I can help." I heard myself say. Akie looked at me and smiled.

"You can?" She asked. I wanted to glare, but I noticed Kuro who was extremely pissed.

"Yeah, I can." I told her to take me to her grandmother. When we got there an old lady was lying in a futon. She looked terribly sick. I checked her to see what was wrong. She has a terrible fever. I thought for a moment. I put my hand to her body and focused my chakra. I closed my eyes and concentrated on making the Granny's fever go away.

"Wow your sooo cool!" Akie said. I smiled and denied that I was cool. I'm definitely not cool since I'm in love with the most clueless boy on earth. I sighed and looked up to see Kuro smiling. His grandmother was smiling too. Wow, it must be nice to have a loved one. I sighed and glanced at a blushing Kiba.

"Kiba, why are you blushing?" I teased. Kiba looked at me.

"Akie is the girl I like." Kiba said. I felt my heart break. I knew she was the girl he likes. I just denied it. I looked down my bangs covering my face. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying. Kiba noticed my gloom and patted my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped. Kiba backed off.

"Don't be sad. You'll find a guy to…," Kiba hesitated, "that you will like." Kiba's voice grew quiet. I looked up. Kiba didn't look happy. I said bye and dashed off. I didn't want to hear those words from him. As I ran my tears fell out and went away with the wind. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and fell down a small cliff.

"Ouch!" I grabbed my bleeding shoulder. I had bruises everywhere now. I leaned back against the cliff wall and cried.

Kiba's POV:

I ran after her for her second time in a couple days. Why did I hesitate to say a guy that she likes… I became pissed at the fact of her liking someone. Ugh! Why am I so pissed? All the sudden I was walking in the air. I looked down. Huh! Where's the ground. I waved my arms like a bird trying to keep from falling.

I fell anyways.

Ouch! I landed on my ass. I heard a noise. I glanced to where it was coming from and saw Haruhi sobbing. I crawled over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I noticed that she was bleeding and I looked over her body. She was bruised everywhere. I asked her if she was okay. She nodded.

"How'd you end up down here?" I asked her. She was quiet for a moment.

"I wasn't paying attention and fell." She said without looking at me.

"Oh, so when you gonna find a guy you like?" I found myself asking. Even though it pissed me off thinking of her liking someone, I asked anyway. She flinched and turned on me. She started to pound my chest with her fists. She was pretty weak so it didn't hurt.

"Why are you so clueless Kiba!" Haruhi looked at me with hurt and anger in her eyes. I stared at her as she pounded.

"Clueless?" I asked confused.

"I freakin' love you, you idiot!" she shouted. She had tears in her eyes. Without thinking I grabbed her shoulders and pressed my lips against hers. Haruhi's lips were so soft. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened our kiss. At that moment no one else in the world existed but me and her.

I woke up in a futon. I glanced around wondering where I was. I noticed Haruhi in another futon.

"Are you awake young one?" an old dude asked me outta nowhere. I noticed he was kind of dwarf-ish.

"Ah, yeah I'm up," I gave him a thumb's up. He looked at Haruhi. Then back at me. He smirked, "what?"

"When I found you, you guys were all snuggled up together. She your girlfriend?" he elbowed me and kept saying "eh?" I was blushing up a storm. I remembered the kiss from last night and almost fainted. She had said that she loves me! OMG! What do I do? I ran my hands through my hair. Do I love her? I stopped messing up my hair and stared at my hands. I balled my hands into fists and looked at the dwarf-ish dude.

"How do you know when you like a girl?" I asked him. He smiled.

Haruhi's POV:

My eyes shot open and I sat up. It was bright inside the room. I glanced at the empty futon next to me and noticed a little note. I picked it up and read it:

Haruhi,

I have left with the dwarf dude to train for something I cannot tell you about. His wife will take care of you for now so don't leave until I come back. K?

Kiba

I read it over twice. What was he gonna train for? I glanced at the clock. Its 1:00. I slipped out of the futon. I wandered around the house until I found the dwarf dude's wife. She was watering her garden. I tapped her shoulder. She jumped and whipped her head around.

"Oh, it's you." She smiled a kind smile.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." I gave a nervous smile. She waved it off.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She went back to watering the plants. I asked her if I could help. She said I didn't have to, but I insisted. To my surprise I kind of enjoyed watering the plants. When we were done with the plants we went to the kitchen and started making cookies. We discussed our feelings we had for the two men. I told her Kiba was so clueless.

"Yes, men are usually like that. Fuji was like that too. It took us forever till we finally got together." She sighed. I chuckled. I looked up at the now night sky. I saw a shooting star and wished Kiba and I could be together, but then I remembered Akie. My rival! I smiled. I am so not gonna back down! Yosh!

" I'm not giving up!" I grinned at Mrs. Fu. She laughed at my sudden outburst. We stayed up a little longer talking about old crushes. I didn't have any crushes except Kiba so I didn't have much to tell. After talking a while I told her goodnight and crawled into the futon in the room I was staying in. Kiba… I fell asleep with him on my mind as usual.

*Tap tap* I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw Kiba leaning against the door. He was tapping his finger on the wood. He looked like he was lost in thought until he looked at me. I waved. He chuckled and strode over to me. He put his face in my face.

"W-what?" I asked blushing at his closeness.

"I have to test something out." He inched closer making me turn an even darker shade of red. What is he testing out? My heartbeat quickened. He pulled away blushing.

"I think I love you too."

**How was that? I just loved how Kiba called Fuji the dwarf dude. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: He loves Me?

Kiba: I'm serious.

Haruhi: Suuure

Kiba: I am!

Haruhi: I'll believe it when I see it.

Kiba: I did win!

Naruto: Disclaimer: doesn't own em' except Haruhi, Kuro, Fuji, Fu, Akie, and maybe some others later on…

Haruhi's POV:

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Kiba just seriously say that? I stared at him trying to tell whether what he was saying is true. Kiba was looking down blushing.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Kiba peered at me.

"Y-yeah." He said averting his eyes a little. I grinned happily and glomped him. Kiba looked at me surprised and then hugged me back. I was so elated to be able to finally be with him. Then I remembered something.

"What did you go and train with dwarf dude for?" I asked eyeing him curiously. Kiba blushed. He smiled at me.

"That's a secret." Kiba put a finger to his lips and picked me up princess style.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed at his sudden movement. Kiba brought me outside to a lake that was a couple miles away. I stared at it as Kiba let me down. I skipped over to the lake that had the moon's reflection. I was so happy to be able to witness such a beautiful sight. I turned my head towards Kiba and grinned. Kiba looked at me with a look of satisfaction. I hopped over to him and grabbed his hand. I dragged him over to the lake and leaned against him.

"Haruhi, why didn't I realize this until now?" Kiba asked. I poked him.

"It's because you're absolutely clueless." I smirked. Kiba tackled me. I laughed and so did Kiba.

"I'm not clueless!" he chuckled. We stopped laughing and gazed into each other's eyes. I loved Kiba's eyes. They were wonderful. Kiba leaned closer and our lips touched. I felt as if sparks started to fly. His lips were so soft. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew that we couldn't. We'd run out of breath. I chuckled into the kiss making Kiba pull away.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously. I told him it was nothing and kissed him again. Kiba was a little surprised, but he relaxed and kissed back happily.

When we woke up, dwarf dude and Mrs. Fu were outside chatting. I saw a tears n Mrs. Fu's eyes. I wondered what was wrong. I looked up at a serious Kiba. I stared at his face. He's so hot! I blushed and looked down. Kiba glanced at me and smiled.

"Dwarf dude is gonna come to Konoha for a while to discuss some important matters." Kiba then wrapped his arm around my waist picking me up. I squeaked a protest, but Kiba just ignored it. He snuggled his face into my neck. His breath was warm against my shoulder. I put my hand on top of his head and ruffled it. His hair was just like a dog's. Speaking of dogs where's Akamaru?

"Where's Akamaru?" I questioned. Kiba sat down and put me on his lap. I blushed at how close we were.

"He should be with Kuro and Akie." Kiba grinned. I couldn't help but laugh. Kiba was always smiling no matter what happened. I leaned against Kiba. He was so warm that I snuggled even closer.

"Oh, you're awake." Mrs. Fu came in and smiled at us. We returned the smile. Then dwarf dude came in. I was surprised at how short he was. No wonder Kiba calls him short.

"You must be dwarf dude." I held out my hand. Dwarf dude glared at me.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted. Kiba laughed and I chuckled nervously. Dwarf dude (Mr. Fuji) chuckled and put his arm around Mrs. Fu. They are the perfect couple I thought to myself. Mrs. Fu looked a little melancholy. I decided not to ask her about her feelings and why she would be sad when Mr. Fuji would leave to Konoha for just a couple days. Maybe they're never apart? I shook my head. There has got to be times were they are at least apart for a day. Like yesterday when Mr. Fuji was training Kiba for some unknown reasons. I glanced at Kiba. He looked a little sad as he looked at Mrs. Fu.

"Well why don't you to go back to Konoha with me?" Mr. Fuji asked.

"Sure!" Kiba and I said at the same time. I grinned happily at Kiba. He ran outside happily and held out a hand to me. I blushed and took it. He pulled me towards him into a hug. I snuggled against him. He was so warm. Just like a dog. We lay there all night talking about how we were going to present ourselves as a couple. When Kiba kept saying that he was my girlfriend during our conversation on presenting I was squealing on the inside. I knew that I might wake Mrs. Fu or Mr. Fuji if I just burst out squealing.

The next day...

Mr. Fuji hugged and kissed Mrs. Fu goodbye. I hugged Ms. Fu too. She was so sweet and she helped me out with so many things. I had asked her if Mr. Fuji had said anything about training Kiba. She giggled and said no. Something tells me that she knew though, but I didn't bother with it. I'm sure that Kiba will tell me when he's ready. That's just how he is.

"Hi Kiba! Welcome back!" Naruto and Sasuke came running towards us, well Sasuke wasn't running.

"Hi! Guess what? I got a girlfriend!" Kiba announced happily. I blushed and stared at the ground. Naruto gasped.

"Kiba! _You_ got a girlfriend?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Kiba smacked him at the same time as me. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked. Kiba glanced at me. Sasuke smirked.

"It's me." I squeaked. Naruto gasped again.

"Haruhi is your freakin' girlfriend? I would have never guessed!" Naruto chuckled.

"That's cause it's you dobe." Sasuke looked away smirking. Naruto flailed around shouting.

"Don't call me that!" I chuckled and Kiba rolled his eyes smiling. I gestured for the three boys to follow me.

"Hey Teuchi!" I waved. Teuchi smiled at me and the three boys.

"Hi Haruhi, Kiba, Sasuke, and, Naruto its been a while! Hanging with your boyfriend?" he nudged Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed and told Teuchi to shut up. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Ohhh, Naru-chan don't be so shy!" he teased. Naruto turned even redder. I slapped Sasuke on the back.

"I always knew you were gay!" Sasuke turned a bright red and muttered something only Kiba could hear because of his doggy senses.

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed sarcastically. I tapped Kiba's shoulder.

"What'd he say?" I asked. Kiba winked and mouthed words,

"I'll tell you later." I happily nodded to let him know I understood and started eating my 30th bowl of ramen.

"Hey Naru-chan lets go home." Sasuke whispered loudly to Naruto. Everybody snickered making both Naruto and Sasuke to blush. I gave them a "have fun" look. They waved me off and ran away. We all laughed after they were gone.

"Let's go Haruhi, I'll take you home." Kiba stood up and put some money down for both his ramen and mine. I bowed in thanks and skipped after Kiba.

"I had so much fun today. Oh, where is Mr. Fuji?" I asked searching around. Kiba sighed.

"He left to go see Tsunade."

"Oh…" I didn't know what else to say.

When we got to my apartment Kiba and I said goodbye and Kiba left without even kissing me goodbye. I watched him walk away. Sighing, I sadly trudged to my door and unlocked it. All the sudden a hand was on my mouth. My eyes widened in fright.

**What'd ya think? Was that good chapter? I dunno. I feel horrible right now. I have a squeaky voice because of my cold :'(. Well anyways bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Poor Akamaru and a Happy Kiba

Kiba: Sasuke, the reason you never showed any interest in fangirls was because you're gay?

Sasuke: Oh shut the hell up!

Haruhi: I always knew he was gay!

Sasuke: Shut up!

Kiba: I would have never known!

Haruhi: Of course you wouldn't have!

Sasuke: Would you please shut the hell up!

Kiba and Haruhi: Dude! Calm down!

Naruto: Disclaimer: She does not own any of the characters except Haruhi, Kuro, Akie, Fu, Fuji, and maybe some others that come later!

Kiba's POV:

I walked home wondering whether I should've gave her a goodbye kiss. She did looked a little sad when I just left… Oh crap! I forgot to tell her what Sasuke had said! I turned around and hurried back to her apartment. I almost tripped over a rock when I reached the stairs. When I came to her door it was open. I heard a noise from inside and dashed in. She was pushed up against the wall by Kuro. I glared at him and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him away. Haruhi grabbed my arm before I could punch him. I glared at her.

"Kiba!" She exclaimed. I stopped and realized she was crying.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" I wiped her tears away. She hugged me. I froze for a second and hugged her back. Kuro stood up and limped to a chair. He was bleeding.

"A guy came in and attacked me. Kuro heard the noise and rushed here to save me. He is my neighbor. The guy stabbed him with a kunai before he escaped" Haruhi explained as everyone calmed down. I sat there processing the information. Kuro is her neighbor. I glared at him. Not cool. He better stay away from her. I glanced at Haruhi. She was still a little nervous from earlier.

"Why where you pushed up against the wall?" I asked. Haruhi blushed.

"Um, well, you see Kuro pushed me up against the wall angry that I never called him to tell him where I was. Also to stop the kunai from hitting me." She answered. I gave Kuro a glare. Why did he care where she was. Weren't they just acquaintance's anyways?

"I see… so Kuro stopped the Kunai from hitting you. The guy didn't just stab him because he was annoying." I said. It was Kuro's turn to glare.

"I'm not annoying." Kuro protested. I smirked.

"Suure you aren't." I did a sideways glance. Kuro made an angry face.

"I'm not. I'm too cool to be annoying. Right Haruhi?" Kuro smirked at me.

"Weeell, you can get annoying sometimes." Haruhi gave a nervous smile. Kuro stopped smirking and now had a look of gloom. I chuckled. Haruhi glanced at me and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile that I just kissed her out of impulse. I kind of got into the kiss forgetting Kuro was still there and asked for entrance with my tongue tracing her soft lips. Haruhi granted it and opened her mouth. Our tongues played until Kuro cleared his throat. Haruhi pulled away embarrassed. I blushed looking away. Kuro glared at me. I hadn't kissed her on purpose.

"So um, right! I was gonna tell you what Sasuke said. Sasuke said that he knew that you always liked me and I was too dumb to notice. He called me dumb!" I pouted. Haruhi chuckled.

"Why do you think I kept calling you clueless?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Hey! Now you're on his side?" I chuckled. Haruhi looked away whistling.

"I gotta go. See you two love birds later." Kuro glared at me. I held up my hands and gave him the "whoa dude" look.

"Bye!" I said and then whispered so only he could hear, "and don't come ba-ack." I said back in kind of a song-ish voice. Haruhi saw him off and came over to me.

"When are you gonna go see Akamaru huh?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Akamaru is probably having fun. I bet ya he is getting pampered right now." I said.

Akamaru's POV:

Kiba where are you? I don't like these people. They smell like old people!

"Akamaru come here!" Akie's grandmother came over to me. She started to pet me. I tried to run away, but she tugged me back.

"Where are you going Akamaru?"

Kiba's POV:

"I guess I should go get Akamaru. See ya later." I gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving. Haruhi blushed and waved goodbye. I gave her a grin. She turned an even darker shade of pink. I chuckled. When I got to Akie's place Akamaru was crying.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" I asked patting his head. He barked making me chuckle. Silly dog!

"Come back soon Kiba! I'd love to see Akamaru-chan again!" the granny said. I chuckled when Akamaru hid.

"Yeah! I'll come again sometime!" I noticed Akamaru whimper in protest.

When I got home the house was empty. I walked to my room with a couple pieces of toast in my mouth. Akamaru followed me. It was obvious he didn't want to go back to Akie's. I plopped down on my futon and stared at the ceiling. What a day. I got my first girlfriend. I also had my first kiss with her a couple days ago. I blushed. Today we did a kiss using tongues. Since when would I do that? I turned even redder. I think I am changing. A couple days ago I thought I liked Akie. Now I'm going out with Haruhi, my childhood friend. I never even realized that I liked her until now. I feel so stupid.

"Am I stupid Akamaru?" I asked him. Akamaru was asleep so I didn't get an answer. Oh well. I'm sure he would probably say no since I'm his owner… Or maybe he would say yes. Oh I don't know! I slid inside my futon and went to sleep.

I woke up the sun shining brightly in my room. I sat up and glanced to where Akamaru was. Haruhi was sitting there petting him. Wait! What is Haruhi doing here. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Yup, she's here.

"H-Haruhi, what's up?" I asked. Haruhi looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Kiba!" she hugged me. I hugged her back. His has to be a dream.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm going to make you breakfast today!" Haruhi exclaimed. I sat there staring. What? Make me breakfast? I'm confused.

"Oh. You are." I said.

"Yup!" She stood up and left the room. I sat there wondering if that had just seriously happened.

Haruhi came back in the room with two dog bowls. One said Akamaru and the other said Kiba. I felt my jaw hit the floor. She thinks I eat out of dog bowls.

"Here you go Kiba!" she handed me the dog bowl with my name. It had a steak and some peas. I stared at the food. It wasn't breakfast food.

"Um, Haruhi? Did something good happen to you?" I asked. Haruhi blushed and nodded.

"Um, well, you gave me a kiss on the cheek yesterday and we had a very intimate kiss in front of somebody so I was happy you made our relationship kinda public." She fidgeted a little. I blushed remembering the kiss. It had been a very breath taking kiss. I noticed she was blushing too.

"I'd be happy t kiss you even if it was in front of a million people." I said. Haruhi looked up a smile on her face.

"Really, I'm so happy!" she hugged me. I sighed and smiled. I put mu arms around her and hugged her back. This morning is the best morning ever.

"We should go see Sasuke and Naruto!" Haruhi exclaimed. I looked up the steak hanging out of my mouth.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Because we should ask them to join us and have a double date!" her eyes sparkled.

"Okay, sure why not?" I said. Haruhi jumped up and dashed out of the room.

"I'll be right back!" she called. I got up and slid my ninja clothes on and called Akamaru to follow me. I went to the kitchen and put the dog bowl with my name in the sink and sat own on the counter. I sat there wondering what would happen on the double date.

**Another chapter finished! Was it a good one. I like having it in Kiba's POV. I don't know why though. Later, For now…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Double Date and the Panda Bear

Haruhi: Oooh I'm so excited!

Kiba: I can't believe that it's a double date with Sasuke and Naruto too.

Sasuke: Got a problem with it?

Kiba: No.

Naruto: Sasuke calm down.

Sasuke: Your so dumb Kiba.

Kiba: I'm not dumb!

Mrs. Fu: Disclaimer: She don't own the Naruto characters, but wants some of them.

Haruhi's POV:

I called up Sasuke and Naruto and asked them if they would like to have a double date with Kiba and me. They said sure. I squealed with happiness of getting to have double date. Yay! I went into the kitchen to Kiba and told him that they accepted. He said oh and I hugged him. I was so excited. I was already wearing the outfit since I had already planned on asking and having the double date. Kiba grinned at me.  
>"Are you excited?" I asked.<p>

"As long as you are too." Kiba said.

"Yup!" I declared happily. Kiba grabbed a strand of my hair and played with it. I blushed. Never has anybody played with a strand of my hair before. I couldn't believe the serious look on Kiba's face too. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was a little surprised, but he kissed me back.

"Ahem!" Somebody cleared their throat. I jumped up startled. It was Sasuke. Naruto was behind him looking at us curiously.

"So you guys were actually telling the truth…" Naruto said. Kiba and I glared.

"Yeah! We wouldn't lie you idiot." Kiba and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Jeez! Take a chill pill will ya! I was only joking." Naruto said.

"Suure." I said accusingly. Naruto chuckled.

"Well let's get on with this date!" Everybody shouted.

We went to the amusement park which was really fun. The haunted house was kind of lame, but I pretended to be scared so I could have the warmth of Kiba's arms around me. Naruto was obviously doing the same thing because Sasuke was holding him. I smirked at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I glared at him and looked at Sasuke. I mouthed the words,

"Naruto isn't scared." Sasuke smirked and glanced at Naruto who was smiling nervously. Sasuke started to tickle him. Naruto giggled like a girl. Now I was really scared. Is he actually a girl or something? I shook my head.

"Something wrong?" Kiba asked. I shook my head again.

"Nope! I'm just having happy thoughts about you!" I glomped him. He chuckled. Next we went to get our pictures taken for stickers. Sasuke's and Naruto's was a little interesting... Kiba's and I's was kind of cute. We were cuddling. I wanted to scream with happiness. I dragged Kiba to the fish catching place. He caught like 5 fish. He gave me all of them.

"Here, you can have them." He handed them to me blushing. I accepted them.

"Thank you Kiba." I hugged him. Kiba turned even redder. Sasuke and Naruto came over to us with a cotton candy that they were sharing.

"Ah, how cute! You guys are like the perfect couple!" I grinned. They blushed. Sasuke told me to shut up. I just smirked at him and he burst out in anger.

"Would you just shut up! Do you like it when people pick on your relationships?" Sasuke blew. I started to laugh hysterically. Kiba joined in after like 10 seconds.

"Why should we care? At least they would accept our relationship." I answered. Sasuke and Kiba stared at me for a second processing what I had just said.

"Well I guess you have a point." Sasuke said looking away with a pouty look. I grinned happily.

"Lets go on the ferris wheel." I couldn't wait. It was said that if you kissed your love would last forever.

3rd POV:

A young girl that was the same age as Haruhi, with her long hair hanging down her shoulders laughed. Her laugh was so cute. Many guys like Gaara thought her figure was nice too. Gaara was what you could call her stalker. He thought she was beautiful. Whenever she laughed Gaara's heart skipped. Gaara wondered if he was sick. Does he have a disease that makes your heart beat faster? He was so inexperienced in love. Being the kazekage attracted many girls, but she was always stalking some dude named Kuro. Gaara didn't like Kuro. Gaara would follow the girl whenever she followed Kuro. He wanted to make sure that they didn't ever meet.

Gaara thought Kuro might act like a hungry wolf would because of how stunning she was. Kuro was a very cat-like kinda guy. He had at-like reflexes. Sometimes Kuro would look behind him because he would feel Gaara's icy glare stabbing his back. Kuro would just shrug it off and walk after Haruhi like some dog even though he was more like a cat. Haruhi's looks weren't so bad, but she could never compare to the beauty of the girl that Gaara liked. Gaara of course is too oblivious to the fact that he is basically in love with her.

"So why are you stalking this guy named Kuro again?" Maru the girl's best friend asked. The girl smiled.

"He reminds me of my demon. They have the same names." She looked happy as she talked of her demon. Maru her best friend grinned. Maru thought she was so cute. Maru is shy girl that can only open up to certain people. When she wasn't with those certain peoples she would be shy and wear her glasses. Of course she always wore her glasses though. She did like Kuro thought he seemed interesting.

"Let's go have fun at the amusement park!" Maru suddenly shouted. The girl looked at her surprised.

"The amusement park?" the girl asked.

"Yeah Taylor! The amusement park!" Maru threw her hands up. The girl- Taylor sqealed and started jumping up and down.

"Yay the amusement park!" Taylor skipped off down the street Maru and Gaara her stalker following close behind.

Kuro was just randomly walking to the amusement park. He was just sooo bored. He didn't have anything to do. No mission no nothing! Haruhi was out on a double date so he couldn't hang out with her. He was just so bored. All the sudden something ran into him making him fall over. He exclaimed.

"Ouch!" He looked to see a female body on top of his. She had short shoulder length tan colored hair and wore glasses over her liquid emerald eyes. She looked up with whimper.

"Sorry-!" She blushed. It was Kuro. Maru looked like she was about to faint, but she stood up and held out her hand.

"Gomen." She smiled a small shy smile that made Kuro's heart leap.

"Uh, it's alright." Kuro said taking her hand. When they both stood close people around them were staring.

"They look like a cute couple."

"For youngsters they sure look good together." An old lady muttered.

"Wow, they could be voted as couple of the year." They blushed. Why were people saying such things. Taylor came running.

"Maru! There You are!" She exclaimed. Maru let go of Kuro's hand and hopped over to Taylor.

"Sorry I bumped into him." Maru pointed to Kuro who was staring at her.

"OMG!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Uh, you must be Maru? I'm Kuro." Kuro held out his hand. Maru took it and they shook hands. They both smiled at each other producing a warm colorful aura.

"Excuse me miss." Gaara came over to Taylor to make his move while Kuro was distracted. Taylor looked behind her. She blushed and gave him a shy look.

"Hello." She smiled

"You must be Taylor right? I'm Gaara the kazekage of the sands." Gaara gave her a seductive smile. Taylor wanted to jump into Gaara's arms. He was so hot! What could she do though? He didn't really know her, or so she thought. He was her personal stalker. Kazekage or not he was gonna stalk her.

"I love you!" Taylor blurted without even thinking. She had love Gaara for so long it just came out. Gaara smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear. His breath tickled making her giggle. Gaara has no idea what he just said.

Kiba's POV:

I was glad to be out of that weird box thing on the ferris wheel. I was afraid of heights and just sat on the seat across from Haruhi. She looked a little disappointed after the ride. I wondered why. Though I didn't dare ask her. I learned the hard way of what happens when you ask her what's wrong. If you're the cause she'll go out on a personal rampage to kill you. I'll go for the kill.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Haruhi looked up at me with evil eyes. I immediately regretted asking what was wrong. She started chasing me and I ran out of the amusement park entrance. I saw Kuro ahead and almost ran into him. I stopped right when I was next to him. He was chatting with some nerd looking girl.

"Hi Kuro could you hide me?" I asked not even bothering to notice the nerd. The nerd looked at me. I looked back at her. She had pretty eyes, but she was still a nerd.

"Um, why exactly?" He asked.

"Because Haruhi's on a personal rampage to kill me." I answered noticing her dashing towards us. Kuro noticed and sprinted away grabbing the nerd's hand. Heh Heh! He likes a nerd. I started to laugh forgetting Haruhi. She finally stopped running when she got to me.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I really need some management classes." She said in between pants. She had been running a while. Well not that long-maybe. I dunno.

"Oh, really!" I said sarcastically. Haruhi looked like she was about to punch me but didn't. I laughed. She was so silly sometimes. Haruhi smiled and snuggled close to me.

"That you Kiba?" a dude's voice said. I turned to see the red head Gaara. He was holding a girl. She was kinda pretty, but Haruhi is prettier in my eyes.

"Sup panda bear?" I asked. Gaara glared at me. I just brushed it off and grinned happily.

"Why are you still such an idiot?"

**That's it for now! Sorry if I took a while to update. I've been kind of busy. I hope you liked that chapter. I liked it when I made Kiba call Gaara panda bear, didn't you like that part? Bye bye, _for now!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Attacks and a Plan

Kiba: Hey it's been a while panda bear!

Gaara: Would you stop calling me panda bear!

Kiba: No!

Gaara: Yes!

Haruhi & Taylor: Would you shut the fuzz up!

Kiba & Gaara quietly: Yes ma'am.

Mr. Fuji: Disclaimer man! She don't own the Naruto characters though she wants some of them!

Kiba's POV:

"I dunno, I guess it's because I'm in love." I answered. Gaara stared at me.

"Who is it this time? Are you actually gonna confess or are you just gonna watch her from afar?" Gaara asked.

"Well it's actually Haruhi." I pointed to her. She blushed. Gaara noticed her.

"Who confessed first?" Gaara asked.

"Well I did, but I didn't expect him to like me too." Haruhi said. Gaara pondered.

"How did you figure out you liked her?" I blushed. I can't let Haruhi know about what I did with Mr. Fuji. It would be embarrassing since he kept asking me questions about her and a couple other things.

"Weeell, it's a secret." I said. Gaara glared.

"Why is it a secret?" Gaara asked. I held up my hands.

"Whoa dude. It's just embarrassing." I looked at Haruhi who was still red.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. If you love her than you shouldn't be afraid to do anything embarrassing." Gaara declared. I looked at him.

"Like stalking?" I asked. I knew Gaara was stalking the girl I guess um, I don't know her name. The girl was snuggling close to Gaara and seemed very happy.

"Stalking isn't what we're talking about at the moment." Gaara turned a light shade of pink. I smirked. He definitely stalked her. It was so obvious.

"Suure, stalking is embarrassing. Why aren't you talking about it then?" I asked accusingly. Gaara blushed.

"Because we aren't talking about me right now!"

"Technically we are."

"How?" Gaara demanded.

"Because you just talked about yourself. You mentioned yourself so…"

"We are supposed to be talking about you! Not me stalking Taylor!" Gaara bursted. I started to laugh. Haruhi was trying to stifle her laughter. She had a hard time doing so.

"You stalked me?" Taylor asked. Gaara turned red.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Gaara mumbled.

"I'm so happy!" Taylor hugged him. Haruhi and I looked at them completely confused. Why is she happy that he was stalking her? Haruhi gave me a look of confusion. I shrugged.

"Excuse me for asking, but why are you so happy that he was stalking you?" Haruhi asked Taylor. Taylor smiled at her.

"I've love him for a long time. To know he was stalking me means he was interested in me doesn't it?" She told Haruhi. Haruhi looked a little confused and then she smiled.

"I guess your right!" Haruhi grabbed her hand, "let's be best friends!"

"Sure! You should meet Maru too!" Taylor looked around and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Haruhi asked. Taylor shook her head.

"Nope, something tells me Maru is with Kuro, she really likes him." Taylor grinned at Gaara. Gaara turned a slight shade of pink and smiled a small smile back.

"Well I have to go! See you guys later!" I smiled and grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her with me. Haruhi waved to them.

"Bye!" She called to them. I picked her up princess style.

"Let's go to my house. I don't want you out of my sight just in case another ninja comes and attacks you." I gave her a serious look. Haruhi blushed and nodded.

When we got to my house I went to the kitchen and made some ramen. I had gotten some tips from Naruto on making ramen. All the sudden my door banged open and Sasuke had Naruto in his arms. Naruto was covered in blood and Sasuke's arm was bleeding like crazy. I saw Haruhi rush over to them. I turned the stove off and dashed over to them.

"A ninja came…. Attacked us." Sasuke said breathing hard. I crouched down next to them.

"How come Naruto's so injured?" I asked.

"The ninja attacked him while he was in the bathroom. I heard the noise and went in. I got thrashed at by the ninja. The ninja I think planned on getting both Naruto and I injured. I don't know why though." Sasuke clenched his teeth. I glared at the floor. First a ninja attacks Haruhi and Kuro gets hurt and then a ninja attacks Naruto and Sasuke. Who's next?

"We should report this to Tsunade." I said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, before we report this to her I want to do a little investigating on the ninja. Something tells me that Naruto and I weren't the only ones who got attacked by another ninja." Sasuke said.

"You guys weren't. Haruhi got attacked, but Kuro got injured cause he's her neighbor and heard the commotion from her room." I told him. Sasuke processed the information before answering.

"That means he might go after someone else next." Sasuke thought aloud.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I said.

"What exactly do you think the ninja's objective is?" Haruhi asked as she started to bandage Naruto's wounds.

"Well, Haruhi don't you have some kind of special thing about you and doesn't Kuro seem a little to cat-like, and Sasuke you had Orochi (Orochimaru) after you and Naruto has the nine-tails jinchuuriki." I said.

"Yeah, we do seem to have something special about us." Haruhi stated. I nodded.

"So maybe the ninja is working for someone who wants some powerful ninja's." I remarked. Haruhi and Sasuke nodded.

"So I agree Sasuke. Let's investigate first." I smiled.

"Investigate on what exactly?" Kakashi came in the room with a poof.

"Ka- Kakashi?" Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled. I looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"Why not tell him. I mean he won't tell if I tell him what happens in the next book to Make Out Paradise." I smirked evilly. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You know what happens in the next book?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"I won't tell anybody! I swear!" Kakashi said. I smiled to myself evilly. He really likes that book.

"So you heard everything right?" I asked. Kakashi nodded. I grinned.

"So why can't I be teamed up with Naruto?" Sasuke asked. I told him because they might get distracted. Sasuke pouted with Naruto. It was morning and Naruto was almost all healed thanks to the Kyuubi.

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure your precious Naru-chan doesn't get hurt." Haruhi smirked. Sasuke glared daggers.

"Let's split up. Kakashi you'll go with those two okay? See ya." Sasuke and I headed the opposite way of Haruhi and Naruto. We had binoculars and used them to search the trees. Sasuke kept complaining about how he couldn't be with his Naruto that I blew.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" I shouted. Sasuke jumped by my sudden loudness.

"Sorry." He said still in his one of complaint. I rolled my eyes. I'm upset too. I don't get to be with Haruhi. The only reason I separated the couples is so they didn't get distracted. Like I do sometimes, because I get so caught up in looking at her that basketballs hit my face. I shivered at the memory. It really hurts.

"You know Sasuke, inside I'm complaining too. I'm separated from Haruhi. I really want to be teamed up with her, but I knew I'd get distracted and we could end up in a trap. You know?" I told him. Sasuke sighed and nodded. He finally stopped complaining too.

3rd POV:

A ninja jumped through many trees. She had a gash in her arm from when she attacked the two gay dudes. The raven haired one had swiped at her with a long kunai. It had cut her arm pretty deeply. I have to get home!

"Aimi your finally home!" Aimi's mother called from her bed. Aimi walked into her mothers room.

"Are you doing well mama?" Aimi asked her mom.

"Yes, where were you? I was worried sick." He mother made a worried face. Aimi looked down.

"Mother, you don't have to worry about me. Just worry about yourself." Aimi's bangs covered her eyes making her look gloomy. Her mother made an angry face.

"I will worry about you! Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can't worry about you!" Her mother scolded her. Aimi stood up and left the room. I have to catch them so I can get enough money to save her. Aimi banged her fist against the table. She looked up and glared at the table. I will get them.

Haruhi's POV:

"Naruto would you please stop complaining!" I shouted. Naruto winced and nodded.

"I guess I should stop complaining considering you haven't been. I mean we're both separated from our boyfriends." Naruto whined.

"It'll be fine. You can see him once we're done investigating." I smacked his head.

"I can't believe Kiba read the next book to Make Out Paradise!" Kakashi said. He just felt like adding to the conversation.

"Wait! Do you guys hear that?" I asked. I turned around towards the noise to see a shuriken flying at me. Kakashi jumped in front of me. I screamed.

***Sigh* That's it for now. I meant to say this earlier but thank you for reviewing my story XbreakingXpaintX. Sayonara. -/_\-**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The girl who cried and 5 years later!

Kiba: We grow fast!

Gaara: Chibis.

Taylor: Pandas.

Sasuke & Naruto: Love.

Haruhi: Sheesh!

Kiba: Love you Haru Haru!

Haruhi: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Discalimer! Don't own any Naruto characters, just her own.

Haruhi's POV:

"Damn it Haruhi! Now Kiba's probably running over here! You didn't have to scream!" Kakashi's pissed face hmphed.

"I'm so sorry. I have a habit of screaming when I'm surprised." I chuckled nervously. Kakashi sighed. He was right. Kiba came running towards us.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Kiba asked worriedly. I nodded. Kiba smiled. The girl came back throwing a kunai at Kiba. I caught it. She gritted her teeth and jumped down.

"Just come with me so I can save my mother!" She shouted. I strode over to her. She backed away.

"Is your mother sick?" I asked. The girl nodded cautiously.

"Why?" She asked her face was filled with emotion.

"I might be able to help her." I said. The girl acknowledged the fact quickly and brought me to her grandmother. Her mother smiled and welcomed us in. It turns out she had pneumonia. I don't know how, but my healing ended up having her sickness fall upon me. So Kiba brought me back to Konoha.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked. Gaara and his girlfriend Taylor were on the other side of my bed. I smiled up at them. We had become great friends thanks to my sickness. My sickness was terrible. I wasn't getting better at all. The doctors gave me different kinds of medicine. They didn't dare use chakra on me. They didn't say why so I was completely confused.

"Will I ever get better Tsunade?" I asked as Tsunade sat down.

"I can't tell. Your condition is a little better, but not by much. You've been getting plenty of rest right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I slept the whole day once. If you ask me I get too much sleep." I chuckled. My laugh turned into a cough. I coughed out blood and Tsunade gave me a paper towel.

"Why did you save her? Maybe if you hadn't you wouldn't have gotten sick!" Tsunade cried. I wanted to answer, but my vision grew blurry. I slept feeling like everything would disappear.

5 years later…

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. I got out of bed lazily and trudged over to the crib.

"What is it Kiharu?" I picked up the toddler. He looked just like his father. Kiba rolled over in bed snoring as usual.

"Kiba honey! Wake up." I touched his shoulder. Kiba rolled over and smiled at me.

"Good morning, my beautiful sunshine." Kiba murmured. Kiharu started to whine. I walked to the kitchen to make Kiharu some food. I set his down in his little seat at the table. Kiba came out of our room and stood behind me wrapping his arms around me. He licked my ear.

"Kiba!" I laughed. Kiba strode over to Kiharu.

"Who's a good boy? Who is? You are!" Kiba baby talked Kiharu. I swear that kid gets spoiled too much. *Ding dong!* I left the kitchen and opened the door. Taylor, Gaara and their kids were smiling at me.

"Yes?" I asked. They walked in.

"Listen Haru, the Akatsuki attacked Sasuke and Naruto." Taylor informed us as we ate our breakfast. Her group of red heads were gobbling food down like there was no tomorrow. I chuckled but got serious.

"So they hurt them?" I asked. Taylor shook her head.

"It turns out there attack was a dance attack. They challenged the two to dance. Itachi was totally weird. He kept saying perverted jokes and Naruto almost fainted from one of his jokes. It turns out the Akatsuki was actually after you for your voice. They have band." Taylor burst out laughing. The doorbell rang and I glared at her, but got up to answer the door for the second time. It was Kuro and Maru.

They hadn't had a kid yet, but Maru was pregnant with twins. Taylor had twins that looked just like mini Gaara's. Totally adorable though. They had the same eyes and hair and everything. One of them was born with the same tattoo at Gaara, the other didn't have the tattoo. It was easy to tell them apart because of that, but sometimes they covered that part of their forehead and challenged people to tell them apart. When they did that it was really hard. Their personalities were so similar and they always wore the same clothes. Taylor's daughter looked just like her accept she had the same eyes as Gaara.

"May we eat some of your delicious food?" Kuro asked making Maru elbow him. He used to like me, but didn't anymore. He fell in love with Maru at first sight, or at least that was what I was told.

"I want more food." Asa, Taylor's daughter demanded. She looked pretty serious. I smiled and went to go get her and the stupid love birds some food.

"Asa," Taylor made a face, "get me some coffee." Asa grunted and walked over to me. She had been to my house so many times that she knew where everything was. Shi and Deathen, the twins were whispering in Gaara's ear. Gaara chuckled along with the twins mischievously. Gaara strode over to Taylor and whispered something in her ear. She giggled nodding. Shi and Deathen looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I questioned. The twins snickered.

"With a dare like that, she'll get fucked." Shi whispered. I blushed. The two were only about 6 years old, why are they talking like that! I sighed. This was one hell of a morning.

Shi and Deathen ended up making Asa angry and she ended up saying a bunch of swears, like asshole, ass, jackass, and many more. I looked at Taylor and she yelled at them. The two chibi Gaaras ad tears welling in their eyes and Gaara picked them up.

"I'll take you out for lunch okay?" Gaara murmured to the twins. They immediately brightened up. I shook my head. They were spoiled to.

"Mommy?" My daughter, Haruki came into the kitchen. She was the same age as the twins. Both of the twins were madly in love wth her. They stuttered and blushed whenever she talked to them. She would just giggle and go hang out with Asa.

"Yes Haruki?" I asked.

"Can we go out to eat with them?" She asked. Asa, Shi, and Deathen piped up.

"Yeah!" Taylor glared at them. She knew Gaara spoiled them too much to.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Yay" Haruki and Asa held each other's hands happily.

Later…

"I want mac&cheese!" Shi shouted attracting attention.

"Shi! Sit your ass down and shut up!" Taylor snapped. I chuckled and Taylor sighed. Her kids sure were a handful.

Kiba's POV:

Sadly, I got no moment of lovey doveyness. I sighed and watched Haruhi laugh at Gaara and Taylor's children. The two annoying ones sat next to Taylor and Haruki and Asa got their own little seat. They were gossiping about school. Annoying. You would think they were teenagers. I sighed.

"Haruhi, I have to go take a shit." I said standing up. Haruhi nodded and went back to chatting with Taylor.

"I opened the unlocked bathroom door to see a gay couple. They revealed to Sasuke and Naruto being all lovey dovey.

"Fuck you, you fucking love birds!" I shouted. I had to hold my crap until we got home. Note to self, never use that restaurant's bathroom ever again.

Haruhi didn't even notice my gloominess. Want to know why? She was nursing Kiharu. We had combined our names when naming the two. Since Kiharu was a boy we decided to put my name fist and then Haruhi's. Since Haruki was a girl we had Haruhi's name go first. I laid down in bed to take a nap. Ahhh, a nice peaceful nap.

**I might write more! Please do review! I made this one go five years later since my other story was better and I have to work on that. But! I might make more to this story… REVIEW PLEASE and THANK YOU!**


End file.
